No he podido olvidarla
by Artemisa Neko-chan
Summary: Songfinc. Starfire debe dejar la Tierra para volver a su planeta, Robin se va a ciudad Gótica a combatir el crimen... Red-X (Jason) averiguará cómo paso todo acompañando a Nigthwing (Dick) en una tarde lluviosa... narrada con una serie de recuerdos.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, solamente esta historia, nacida en un rato de ocio.

**SONGFINC:** Inspirada en una canción de David Bisbal (que tampoco me pertenece), que se llama _"Dígale"_ por si quieren ponerla /y repetirla/ como música de fondo mientras leen.

Espero que les guste-… **(n.n)/**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**-Diálogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

(N/A: mis intervenciones)

* * *

. . .

Una tarde lluviosa describía perfectamente cómo se sentía…

Llegó el joven héroe al gran departamento en el que vivía, empapado y cansado de combatir el crimen en ciudad Gótica, se dirigió directo al baño para tomar una relajante ducha. Comenzó a despojarse de su traje de "Nightwing" para dejar mojar su cuerpo con el agua que caía de la regadera; se pasó las manos para revolver su cabello azabache y se retiró el antifaz para descubrir su mirada azul…

Al momento sentía relajarse con el agua tibia corriendo por su piel, recargado en la pared del baño, y una serie de recuerdos comenzó a invadirlo, protagonizados por una joven de ojos color esmeralda y cabellera pelirroja

.

.

.

**─_Starfire_─**_ Susurró nervioso el líder titán a su compañera_

**─_¿Dime Robin? ¿Ocurre algo?_**

**─_No… quiero decir, ehm,… ¿podrías, acompañarme a la azotea?_**

**─_Claro, con gusto_─**

_Algo tenía últimamente Robin, a ella le parecía inusual su comportamiento, pero no insistiría en saber que le ocurría, a no ser que el mismo lo mencionara._

**─_Mira, quiero decirte algo, pero es muy difícil para mí_─**_ carraspeó el pelinegro rascándose la nuca._

**─_Sabes que cuentas conmigo y puedes decirme lo que sea_─**_ lo miro nerviosa, pero sobre todo preocupada._

_Se escuchó un gran suspiro de Robin para darse valor y comenzar a hablar, tal vez hasta en Tamaran lo escucharon suspirar._

**─_Mira Star… tu, me gustas, mucho… y_─**_ Starfire al escucharlo hizo una mueca, mezcla de sorpresa y emoción,_ _estaba a punto de hablar pero Robin hizo una seña para que lo dejara terminar _**─_la razón por la que no te lo demuestro es… que no quiero ponerte en peligro, tenemos muchos enemigos, y no me perdonaría si te lastiman a causa de que seas mi…_**

**─_Robin, entonces ¿crees que soy débil?_**

**─_¡No! No me malentiendas…_**

**─_Entonces, yo no veo ningún problema, también tú me gustas, y mucho… Entiendo nuestra responsabilidad como héroes, y créeme, puedo defenderme sola y luchar a tu lado; pero también tenemos sentimientos, y creo que es incorrecto ocultarlos._**

**─_Entonces… ¿aceptarías… ser mi novia?_─**_ El hecho de que el joven no demostrara sus sentimientos tenía sus consecuencias, pues tenía un notable sonrojo, que pareciera señal de tráfico en "alto"._

_Starfire no pudo más que lanzarse sobre él, lo besó tiernamente sobre los labios y susurró _**─_no tienes idea de cuánto esperé esa pregunta,… ¡me encantaría!_**

.

.

.

Cerró la llave, se vistió y se dirigió a su estudio, con un nudo en la garganta, los recuerdos lo invadían uno tras otro.

.

.

.

**─_Por favor Kory, comprende que necesito hacerlo._**

**─¿_Qué cosa? Alejarte del equipo? Sabes lo que pasará, ¡los titanes no serían más un grupo!_**

**─_Sólo será por un tiempo, comprende…_**

**─_Lo siento Dick, es solo que… me alteré con la noticia_**

**─_Mira, Bruce necesita que lo ayude a resolver unos casos en Gótica, me ofrecieron también un buen puesto como detective en el departamento policiaco. Sólo será por un tiempo_** e_l pelinegro, que ya había madurado, aumentando su agilidad, musculatura y estatura, la miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta._

**─_Está bien, entonces, creo que debo mostrarte algo…_─**_ Le entregó un sobre, con un sello roto y una carta dirigida a su amada pelirroja._

_‹‹Princesa:_

_Es urgente que regrese por un tiempo al planeta Tamaran, pues debe presidir algunas ceremonias de honor_ _que sólo se confieren a la realeza. Además de dirigir la estrategia de los tratados de paz con los futuros aliados de Tamaran. _

_Esperamos la respuesta de su pronto regreso. Galfore. ››_

_._

**─_No pensaba asistir, pero… ya que no puedo ir contigo porque tú dices que expongo mi vida en Gótica_─**_ rodó los ojos en señal de desacuerdo._

**─¡¿_Irás a ponerte en peligro a otro lugar?!_**

**─¡_No!, no… es mi planeta, me necesitan. Además me he estado sintiendo muy mal las últimas semanas._**

**─_¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?_**

**─_La medicina terrestre no tiene efecto en mí, creo que si voy a mi planeta, pueden…_**

**─_Está bien, ve. Tú te irás a Tamaran y yo a Gótica_─**_ un notable tono de molestia se notaba en su voz _**─¿_y cuando piensas volver?_**

**_─En cuanto deje todo en orden y sepa lo que me ocurre, yo me reuniré contigo,… claro, si no estás muy ocupado._**

_El comentario sonó al joven como reproche, por lo que dio la conversación por terminada y se despidió de su amada con un beso en la frente, y salió en silencio dispuesto a partir._

.

.

.

Se oye sonar el timbre:

_"Quien podrá ser? No espero a nadie"._

**─¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¡Que hay Dick Grayson!**

Un joven de la misma complexión y altura de él, pero de cabello alborotado y marrón, a juego con sus ojos color chocolate se asomaba por la puerta.

**─¡X! ¿que haces aquí?**

**─Por favor, ya no soy un antihéroe, soy tu compañero detective, te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre,… y que me invitaras a pasar, me estoy mojando y parece que la lluvia arreciará.**

**─Entra de una vez Jason… pero en cuanto la lluvia se calme ¡te vas!**

**─Gracias, que amabilidad...─ **azotó la puerta al cerrar para acentuar su tono sarcástico. Dirigió la vista a una foto en la mesita de centro de la sala.

**─¡Cielos! ¿Este bombón de pelirroja es tu chica?**

**─Lo es─** respondió cabizbajo el pelinegro.

**─Y… ¿dónde está?**

**─Es una larga historia─** Un relámpago partió el cielo, y se hace resonar el trueno y el aumento del aguacero afuera.

**─Pues, parece que estaré un buen rato aquí,… ¿que te parece si me comienzas a contar? No hay nada mejor que hacer en tu aburrido departamento.**

.

.

.

**─Entonces, ¿está en su planeta?─** continuó con la conversación Jason, muy interesado.

**─Así es.**

**─Y… ¿por que no has ido por ella?**

**─Porque ella prometió regresar cuando se solucionara todo en su planeta, no quiero que si salgo por ella, regrese y no me encuentre.**

**─¿Y cuanto hace que se fue?**

**─Ya casi un año… ¡un maldito año! Me estoy volviendo loco. La necesito a mi lado.**

_"Recuerdos… sólo recuerdos me quedan de ella, fui un tonto al dejarla ir"._

_._

_._

_._

_Los titanes celebraban en la torre una gran fiesta con todos los titanes honorarios y los titanes Este, cuando de repente, al concluir su discurso a ellos, agradeciéndoles a todos su colaboración como héroes, Robin mencionó:_

**─_Queremos darles una noticia a todos_**

**─¿_"queremos"?_─**_ repitió Abeja _**─_exactamente... ¿a cuantos incluye la noticia?_**

**─_Bueno, Starfire y yo…_**

**─_No me digas que es lo que creo que es_─_ dijo Cy con una mirada pícara._**

**─_Estamos en una relación_** _concluyó la pelirroja, con las mejillas a juego con su cabellera._

**─_Ahh… no es lo que creí, yo pensaba que tendríamos un gigantesco pastel de 3 pisos para la fiesta. Pero bueeeeno, su noticia también me agrada._**

**─_Esto debe ser una mala broma planeada…_** se quejó el héroe del arco y flechas.

**─_Te aseguro que no lo es Veloz,... Star y yo SO-MOS NO-VIOS!_**

**─_Si Veloz,… no sé de qué te sorprendes, si la verdad ya todos lo sabíamos, menos ellos dos_─**_ Coff! Chico Bestia recibió un codazo en el estómago por parte de Raven._

_Todos se dispusieron a felicitar a sus dos compañeros Titanes, con comentarios parecidos a los de su amigo_ _de piel verde._

.

.

.

**─Y… que has hecho mientras la esperas?─** curioseó Jason.

**─Trabajo, sólo trabajo, mantengo la cuidad protegida.**

**_"¿Ves lo aburrido que eres?"_ **pensó el ex antihéroe─**Pero que no tienes todo lo que siempre quisiste? Combates el mal como Nigthwing, eres un famoso detective, tienes una vida cómoda y…**

**─¡Entiende! Que todo esto es nada sin ella! Sólo me ayuda a mantener mi mente ocupada─** colapsó con un grito desesperado

.

.

.

_**─Siempre he pensado que ese traje tuyo de Nightwing se te ve muy bien─** Kory se encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación de su novio. Acababa de salir de la ducha y él iba llegando de combatir el crimen._

_**─¿De que hablas? Si fue tu idea ¿recuerdas? Tú fuiste la que viajó al futuro y me dijo cómo era, además, mi antiguo traje ya no me quedaba─** Se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura, acarició su cabello y besó su frente, después besó sus mejillas, para al fin llegar a sus labios y saborearlos en un arrebato pasional._

_**─Espera… tengo que ordenar tu papeleo de crímenes de la ciudad** se separó su novia entre risas cortando el beso **─¡y tú! Pareces cansado, entra a darte una ducha…**_

**_─No tardaré, me debes ese beso, ¡eeh!_**

**_─Date prisa y ya veremos... te estaré esperando._**

. . .

_Dick salió de la ducha… en toalla_

_Pero no sabía que Kory ya había terminado su papeleo, y que realmente lo estaba esperando, en la cama con su pequeño pijama de un short y blusa de tirantes._

**─_Cielos… ¿no te dije que te ves muy hermosa hoy?_**

**─_No_─**_ jugueteó con su cabello rojizo _**─_pero ya ven a la cama, ya es tarde, tenemos que dormir…_**

**─¿_Quien habló de dormir?_─**_ se acercó a ella comenzó a besarla, como queriéndole robar el oxígeno, acariciándola de una forma protectora, comenzó a retirarle sus ropas._

**─¡_Dick Grayson!_─**_ ambos estaban sonrojados y la chica de piel bronceada casi estaba desnuda _**─¿_que pretendes?_─**_ cambió su tono de sorpresa por uno muy seductor._

**─_Demostrarte cuanto te amo Koryand´r,… mi princesa_**

_De un jalón ella le retiró la toalla de la cintura, terminó de desvestirse y ambos se cubrieron con las sábanas en medio de un interminable beso._

_Él recorría la perfecta figura de su amada con sus manos, provocándole cosquillas para escucharla reír, eso lo volvía loco. Una mano se detuvo en su trasero y otra en uno de sus pechos, ella le dirigió una mirada cómplice que descubría su pensamiento lascivo._

**─_No me mires así… si mi novia es la mujer más hermosa del universo, tengo que aprovecharme de eso._**

_Sin decir nada, ella sólo le sonrió para continuar besándolo, y colocarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él, comenzando un acompasado y placentero vaivén, acompañado de suspiros, besos y caricias._

**─¡_Te a-moo Dick!_─**_ su voz fue entrecortada por la oleada de placer que recorría su cuerpo._

**─¡**_**Y yo a ti... Kory!**_─_ acercaba cada vez más a su novia, apretándola contra su cuerpo y respirando agitadamente._

_No era la primera vez que hacían el amor,… ¡pero vaya! El amor ya estaba hecho, ellos sólo lo disfrutaban en un acto físico y placentero._

_._

_._

_._

**─Una vez la vi... ¿sabes?**

Dick fue separado bruscamente de su recuerdo -el cual lo había hecho sonrojar- al escuchar la voz seria de su acompañante.

**─¡¿Enserio?!**

**─Si, tal vez cuando apenas estaba dejando la Tierra, descubrió que la seguía y me dijo que me acercara**─ el pelinegro levantó una ceja en señal de duda **─tranquilo, yo sabía que era tu chica, ¡salió en todos los noticieros!**

Ahora la mirada de Dick era de fastidio y la de Jason… bueno, él sólo trataba de contener la risa.

**─En fin, ella me dijo que dejaría la Tierra un tiempo, que sus amigos serían héroes cada quien por su cuenta, y que tú estabas en ciudad Gótica… y me dejó esto.**

**─¡Su comunicador! Ahora sé porque no la lograba contactar.**

**─Si viejo, y las fotos tuyas que me mandaste desnudo no estaban nada mal─** una filosa mirada azul pareció atravesarlo… **─¡es broma! Rayos!... en fin, yo le di a ella mi comunicador por si necesitaba algo, y resulta que ayer me llamó…**

.

.

.

**─Entonces, tú... ¿has sabido de ella todo este tiempo? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!**

**─Ella me pidió que, te protegiera en secreto, aunque no lo necesites, le daba seguridad saber que estás bien…**

**─¿Y porque no ha regresado?**

**─Se sentía mal ¿recuerdas? La estaban tratando los… no sé qué palabra rara me dijo en tamaraniano, pero supongo que son los médicos de allá.**

_"Tengo que verla, ir por ella si es necesario"_**─¿Cuando regresa? ¿Dónde está? ¡Iré por ella!**

─**Tranquilo Romeo…**─ comenzó a sonar el comunicador **─recibió mis coordenadas, eso significa que debe estar por llegar. Era el momento de decírtelo… ¿por que otra razón me tendrías en tu aburrido departamento en una tarde así, si no tuviera algo importante que decirte?**

Sonó el timbre. Precipitadamente Dick se dirigió a abrir emocionado. Pero no era quien él esperaba.

.

.

.

**─¡Sorpresa!─** gritaron sus dos ex compañeros titanes varones a coro.

**─Chicos, que hacen aquí! Chico bestia…**

**─Hombre bestia, por favor.**

**─… hombre bestia…** repitió con fastidio al ser corregido, seguía pensando que a pesar de haber crecido, Garfield aún no actuaba con madurez, por lo que ese alias no le iba **─¿donde dejaste a tu esposa, y que hacen aquí?**

─¡**Vinimos a felicitarte viejo! Ya que tú no vas, nosotros tenemos que venir a ti...**─ comentó un muy entusiasmado Cyborg.

**─Y mi esposa, viene junto con TU esposa,… ya sabes, ¡mujeres!**

No podía creerlo, los invitó a pasar, y al instante sonó el timbre de nuevo, Dick recibió a Raven, ahora Rachel, porque no traía puesto su traje de heroína, con una pequeña bebé en brazos.

**─Hola Rachel… que niña tan hermosa.**

**─Debe parecértelo, Dick ella…**

**─…es tu hija─** completó una voz familiar detrás de Rachel. ¡Kory! ¡Su amada Kory! Salió corriendo a su encuentro, la abrazó fuertemente, la alzó y atrapó sus labios en un beso sin fin.

.

.

.

El resto de las visitas se encontraban en la sala, platicando y bromeando, mientras Dick y Kory se encontraban en la habitación.

**─Es maravilloso tenerte de regreso─** susurró Dick en la oreja de su amada, mientras cargaba en brazos a su pequeña dormida.

**─Está cansada por el viaje… Te extrañé mucho, cada día me parecía una eternidad sin ti.**

**─Pero ahora ya estamos juntos…**

─**Resultó que las molestias que presentaba, eran síntomas de embarazo. Cuando me enteré no cabía de la felicidad. "X" lo sabía, pero le pedí que no te lo dijera; yo quería darte la sorpresa, por lo que trataría de no demorar en mi regreso.**

─**Esta pequeña hermosa, fruto de nuestro amor, es la mejor sorpresa de mi vida Kory.**

Dejaron a la pequeña durmiendo en una cuna improvisada y comenzaron a acercarse para unirse en un tierno beso, una de las manos de Kory recorrían la espalda de Dick y la otra acariciaba su nuca y su cabello, mientras él, recorría con ímpetu las curvas de su pelirroja, acercándola más a su cuerpo. La alzó y ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas mientras continuaban besándose como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

.

**─¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Una pequeña titán es suficiente por el momento! ¡Vengan a la sala a convivir con nosotros antes de que los escuchemos encargar más familia!─** Gritó descortésmente Jason, al notar que estaban tardando en aparecer.

**.**

**[ ~ F - I - N ~ ]**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, esta historia la publiqué hace tiempo, pero después de algunas observaciones, decidí editarla.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es... **

**MI PRIMERA PARTICIPACIÓN en fanfiction L(n_n*)/**

**Y ojalá no los haya confundido mucho el hecho de que sea atemporal (con sus saltos entre recuerdos de Nightwing entre el tiempo pasado y el actual). **

**Dedicada a Rain Durden (aunque después ya no apareció su comentario al editarla), quien fue mi primer comentario y me dio consejos para corregirla.**

_**.**_

_**"Dejar un review es gratis y rápido. **_

_**Motivan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar..."**_

_**.**_


End file.
